Jealous
by uchihasaradak
Summary: Boruto não sabe lidar com a proximidade entre Kawaki e Sarada, e acaba botando tudo a perder. [borusara oneshot]


**Nota: Essa história foi escrita como um presente de aniversário à UmaOliveira.**

 _I don't like the way he's looking at you_

 _I'm starting to think you want him too_

 _Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?_

O Time 7 se encontrava na sala do Hokage, esperando para saber o motivo pelo qual foram chamados às pressas para o local.

ー Para essa missão, devido a periculosidade, vocês terão mais um integrante na equipe. ー Naruto iniciou a reunião sem tirar os olhos de um papel aparentemente importante que tinha em mãos.

ー Como assim? Mas por quê? ー Boruto foi o primeiro a falar qualquer coisa, mexeu os braços em clara desaprovação ao que ouviu. Sarada limitou-se a revirar os olhos com a audácia do garoto, sempre retrucava as determinações do Hokage. ー Não precisamos disso!

ー Não sabemos o que vocês podem encontrar nesta tarefa. ー O Nanadaime respirou fundo, respondeu mais aos olhos curiosos de Konohamaru e Mitsuki do que ao seu filho. Neste tempo todo a equipe nunca havia precisado de reforços, o que fez os dois desconhecerem o motivo para aquilo e se confundirem. ー Pelo local e pelas pistas, é muito provável que sejam rebeldes das vilas que não aceitam a aliança shinobi... ー Concluiu com um semblante sério.

ー E são fortes, não é? ー Sarada perguntou com cautela, entendendo o pensamento de seu mestre.

ー Exato. ー Naruto sorriu satisfeito ao constatar, mais uma vez, a inteligência de sua pupila.

Boruto bufou irritado perante aquela situação, não gostava de se sentir incapaz, mesmo sabendo que a ajuda poderia ser necessária. Mas acabou preferindo não tecer maiores comentários.

ー Quem vai nos acompanhar, Nanadaime? ー O Sensei da equipe perguntou receoso, não conseguiu lembrar de ninguém que pudesse agregar o time desta forma.

ー Kawaki. ー O Uzumaki mais velho respondeu suave, recebeu olhos arregalados de todos como resposta.

ー HÃ? POR QUE PRECISA SER ELE? ー Boruto bradou furioso e deixou um soco na mesa do pai.

Ele e Kawaki nutriram uma espécie de _amizade_ ao longo do tempo em que o moreno permanecia hospedado na casa dos Uzumaki's. Após uma conversa, logo que o estranho chegou em Konoha, Boruto acabou entendendo tudo o que ele passou, tornando-se empático com a situação e também com o garoto. Porém, as brigas entre os dois não cessaram, pelo contrário, viraram naturais.

Em suma, tornaram-se fortes _amigos e rivais_.

Mas ele não o queria na missão. Além de não julgar necessário ajuda nessa tarefa, detestava a ideia de ser _Kawaki_ essa ajuda. Não gostava da proximidade dele com Sarada.

ー Não há muitos genins do nível de vocês, essa missão vai ser extremamente perigosa. ーO Nanadaime respondeu depois de lançar um olhar fuzilante à Boruto pela atitude desrespeitosa que o filho tivera. ー Ele é forte e será de grande ajuda.

ー Nanadaime, não acha arriscado? ー Konohamaru coçou a cabeça sem graça ao que poderia insinuar. ー Ele ainda está sob proteção e….

ー Não, não acho. ー Naruto respondeu não o deixando continuar. ー Confio nele plenamente, não dará problemas. ー Assegurou sério, não deixou espaços para qualquer discordância dos que estavam ali. ー Ele precisa de um voto de confiança, assim como eu também precisei quando era novo. ー Completou arrancando um revirar de olhos de Boruto.

A equipe ficou em silêncio a partir dali, logo foram se preparar para a citada missão.

…

ー Todos me ouvem? ー Konohamaru perguntou pelos comunicadores testando o aparelho.

ー Hai. ー Os quatro responderam em uníssono.

O Time 7, agora junto de Kawaki, estava posicionado próximo a uma ponte, na área de divisa entre Konoha e Kusagakure¹. Era ali onde os possíveis rebeldes teriam uma reunião, segundo informações obtidas pela equipe de pesquisa.

Os cinco foram divididos em dois times, Boruto, Mitsuki e Konohamaru ficaram com um lado da ponte. Já Kawaki e Sarada, ficaram com o outro, _sozinhos_ , para o desgosto do Uzumaki.

Ele já havia reparado a forma com que o garoto olhava para a Uchiha e, também, a forma com que os dois criaram um laço de amizade desde que se conheceram.

 _"_ _ー_ _Esse é o agregado que 'tá na minha casa. Ele é um idiota._ _ー_ _Boruto direcionou-se para Mitsuki e Sarada. Kawaki limitou-se em um revirar os olhos, claramente insatisfeito em estar ali, não tinha interesse na vila, ninjas e muito menos nos amigos de Boruto._

 _Apesar disso, Kawaki impressionou-se com a receptividade de Sarada, ela aparentemente não havia criado nenhum tipo de pré-conceito sobre ele, e sorriu gentil como um cumprimento. Ainda colocou-se a disposição caso ele precisasse de alguma ajuda._

 _Num outro dia, Boruto os viu andando juntos, aos risos, a caminho da biblioteca da aldeia._ _  
_ _Sentiu o sangue ferver._

 _Ora, que tanto os dois tinham a conversar? Sentia-se ameaçado com a proximidade deles?_

 _A mente do Uzumaki trabalhava sem parar. E ao chegar em casa, resolveu confrontar o rival quando o encontrou no corredor. Segurou-o firme pela camiseta que usava e franziu as sobrancelhas irritado._

 _ー_ _Ei... Por que tá me segurando?_ _ー_ _Kawaki rangeu os dentes de raiva com a atitude de Boruto._

 _ー_ _O que anda fazendo com a Sarada?_ _ー_ _Perguntou com a mesma intensidade do moreno._ _ー_ _Fique longe dela, seu agregado de merda!_

 _Kawaki puxou o corpo para trás desvencilhando a mão do Uzumaki de sua camiseta. Ele sorriu satisfeito e debochado. Havia notado a forma com que Boruto olhava para a Uchiha, mas sua amizade com ela não tinha nada a ver com ele._

 _ー_ _Nada que seja da sua conta, seu merda!_ _ー_ _Replicou e virou as costas para deixar o corredor da casa, quando foi surpreendido por um chute nas costas que o jogou longe, iniciando outra de suas brigas com o loiro._

 _Logo após o primeiro beijo de Boruto e Sarada aconteceu, ele tomou os lábios da garota no meio de uma discussão sobre sua atitude arriscada na missão que realizaram aquele dia. Dessa forma, o Uzumaki sentiu-se mais confiante sobre si e sobre o relacionamento que os dois começaram a nutrir, até então em segredo._

 _Num dia desses Boruto chegou no campo de treinamento, onde havia combinado de encontrar Sarada, e viu ela e Kawaki sentados muito próximos. Por fim, não conseguiu mais esconder os ciúmes da relação entre eles._

 _ー_ _Você estava fazendo_ o quê _exatamente com ele?_ _ー_ _Indagou a ela, assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos._

 _ー_ _Mas que pergunta é essa, Boruto?_ _ー_ _Ela ajeitou os óculos no rosto um pouco nervosa e incrédula com a pergunta que acabara de ouvir._

 _Ele se perguntava: como Sarada não percebe o modo com que Kawaki se aproxima dela? Com que olha para ela?_

 _ー_ _Não gosto da forma com que ele olha pra você._ _ー_ _Respondeu abaixando a cabeça, já envergonhado pelo questionamento que fez._

 _ー_ _Eu nem notei._ _ー_ _Respondeu dando de ombros e se aproximou do loiro ao seu lado._ _ー_ _E não há necessidade para qualquer tipo de ciúmes._ _ー_ _Procurou os olhos azuis e os encarou com devoção._ _ー_ _A amizade dele é importante pra mim, já você é importante pra mim de outra forma._

 _Ele sorriu com a frase final da Uchiha e a beijou com necessidade."_

 _Even though I know you love me_

 _Can't help it_

ー Não esqueçam, vamos permanecer em silêncio e camuflados, independente do que acontecer. ー Konohamaru começou a repassar o plano. ー Vamos observá-los e tentar capturar um deles, ao final. Entendido?

ー Entendido.

Os inimigos começam a se aproximar da ponte, eram nove ao total. A reunião seguiu enquanto os ninjas de Konoha observavam todos os movimentos do grupo com cautela. Ao final, um homem com cabelo vermelho e uma bandana, que Boruto identificou ser de Sunagakure, pareceu ser o líder dos rebeldes.

ー Sensei, vamos pegar esse ruivo. ー O Uzumaki falou baixinho no comunicador.

ー Ainda não, é arriscado, Boruto. ー Sarada o respondeu antes que Konohamaru o fizesse.

ー Eu vou, então. ー Kawaki falou se movimentando nos arbustos em que estava, porém impedido por Sarada que segurou firme seu pulso.

ー Agora é muito arriscado, Kawaki. ー Seus olhos perfuraram os dele em uma ordem final. O moreno acatou-a e permaneceu em seu lugar.

Boruto, por outro lado, enfureceu-se ao perceber a proximidade aparente entre eles e ficou inquieto.

ー Por que os dois precisavam ficar juntos no mesmo grupo? ー O loiro resmungou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido por todos pelo comunicador, arrancando uma risada abafada de Mitsuki e Konohamaru. Mas uma encarada mortal de Sarada repreendendo-o.

ー Porque ninguém aguenta mais você, seu merda! ー Kawaki replicou provocando-o.

ー Ora, seu... ー Boruto fechou as mãos em punho com raiva à declaração do moreno. ー Seu agregado! ー As últimas palavras saíram altas _demais_. E assim que percebeu isso o Uzumaki colocou a mão na boca e arregalou os olhos esperando por alguma reação dos inimigos.

Todavia já era tarde, a equipe de Konoha já havia sido notada.

— Boruto! — Sarada bradou irritada com a atitude desnecessária do companheiro de time.

ー _Tem alguém aqui_. ー O ruivo, líder dos rebeldes, foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

Todos os inimigos presentes colocaram-se em posição de ataque.

ー Eles vão nos encontrar de qualquer forma! ー Boruto exclamou. ー _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

O loiro pulou e chegou ao chão junto de seus quatro clones, parou por um segundo para analisar em volta e fez uma rápida contagem: haviam oito inimigos. Mitsuki se juntou a ele logo depois, sendo seguido de Sarada, que não deixou passar a oportunidade de o encarar com os piores olhos, e por fim Konohamaru.

Um dos rebeldes criou clones de água que se dissiparam logo em seguida.

— Eles foram chamar reforços. — Konohamaru afirmou defendendo-se do ataque de Raiton. — Boruto, você colocou tudo a perder!

— Relaxa Sensei, vamos sair dessa! — O Uzumaki partiu para o ataque ao primeiro homem próximo de si. Este era usuário de Katon que rapidamente acabou com os clones de Boruto.

Sarada e Mitsuki se ocuparam com os ninjas que vieram em seu ataque. Kawaki também foi a ajuda de Konohamaru que tinha quatro do time adversário a seu redor.

Todos lutavam como podiam, até que os clones do usuário de Suiton voltaram com muito mais rebeldes do grupo. Eles não podiam tentar lutar com todos, mesmo com Kawaki na equipe, eram muito fortes e em grande número.

— Vamos recuar! — Konohamaru anunciou assim que conseguiu um segundo entre um ataque e outro.

— Não podemos! — Boruto replicou. — Conseguimos acab— Antes que pudesse continuar foi atingido por um palmo de terra, formado por um dos ninjas inimigos, caindo desmaiado.

— Boruto! — Sarada se apoximou do corpo jogado ao chão de seu companheiro, o acomodando em seu colo. Ela procurou rapidamente por ferimentos mais graves, respirou aliviada não os identificando.

— Eu vou criar uma distração e nós retornamos! — Kawaki anunciou e os três assentiram.

Mitsuki pegou o corpo desmaiado de Boruto e Sarada, junto de Konohamaru se afastaram do moreno.

Kawaki ativou seu karma e criou uma grande explosão ao redor de si, lançando diversos rebeldes ao longe. Ao final, eles conseguiram retornar em segurança para vila.

...

ー Sarada me contou sobre sua falta de atenção na missão ontem. ー Sasuke começou a falar e Boruto pode sentir as bochechas corarem lembrando o motivo. ー O que aconteceu?

ー Hãã, não foi nada. ー O Uzumaki coçou a cabeça constrangido e tentou fugir do assunto. ー O que vamos treinar hoje?

Sasuke respirou fundo e apoiou a única mão no ombro de seu pupilo.

ー Seus sentimos por ela não podem afetar seu desempenho e o trabalho em equipe. ー O Uchiha falou sem rodeios. Boruto arregalou os olhos com a afirmação de seu mestre. Porque, até aquele momento, eles não havia conversado sobre sentimentos em momento algum. ー Como ninja, você precisa manter o foco.

ー Eerr… bem.. ー O loiro tentou formular alguma resposta para seu mestre que o pegou de surpresa. Falaria para ele o que sentiu durante a missão? E o que sentia há algum tempo?

ー Ela não sente por ele o que sente por você, Boruto. ー Sasuke mais uma vez fala como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dele. ー Você precisa prestar mais atenção _nela_.

ー Sensei.. ー O Uzumaki mais uma vez tentou achar palavras pra descrever toda a situação estranha que estava acontecendo. Seu mestre aprovava o relacionamento entre ele e sua filha? Estaria o ajudando?

ー Me escute: vamos ao treinamento. ー Sasuke ordenou tirando Boruto de seus devaneios.

Com o término da prática era esperado por Sarada no banco próximo dali. Ele se aproximou com cautela e juntou-se a ela. O vento soprou agradavelmente em um som ao chocar-se com as árvores. O céu azul completava a paisagem do lindo dia em Konoha.

ー Você confia em mim, Sarada? ー Seus olhos azuis foram de encontro ao rosto dela. Sua visão favorita. Os cabelos da Uchiha voavam com a brisa, contrastando com a sua pele branca.

ー Confio. ー Ela respondeu baixinho devido a pouca distância entre os dois.

ー Eu sinto que estamos conectados, de alguma forma. ー Ele suspira fundo e continuou. ー Tenho medo de perder você.

Aquele diálogo para ele era uma espécie de pedido de desculpas que não sabia muito como formular. Assustava-o o simples pensamento em perdê-la para quem quer que seja. Boruto detestava a ideia de outra pessoa ter a atenção dela com carinho.

ー Não há razão para isso.. — Ela responde suave. Sabia que Boruto era péssimo expressando seus sentimentos. ー Nós pertencemos um ao outro.

Ele enlaçou seus dedos aos dela, e com a outra mão fez um carinho suave em seu rosto, permitindo-os trocarem um olhar cúmplice e apaixonado. O coração de ambos batia o mesmo som, cujo os acordes do instrumento foi afinado apenas para a melodia única e clássica de amor que os envolvia.

Sarada não perdia a razão, mas tinha espaço o suficiente para receber a esfera de sentimentos que era fornecida da forma mais límpida e palpável. Boruto era capaz de tornar o chão ao seu redor nuvens macias e distantes de todo o mal que o universo era capaz de fornecer.

ー Há muito tempo.

サラダとボルート


End file.
